bigbrotherpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Almia
'Big Brother Pokemon: Almia' Big Brother Pokemon: Almia is the eleventh game in the Big Brother Pokemon series. After a seven month hiatus, applications were posted April 4, 2019. This game featured only newbies to the series. The season premiered on April 27th. The blog for this season is linked''' here' and the tag on tumblr is '#bbalmia. This was the first season hosted on Discord instead of Skype. The link to join the Discord Server is '''here 'Hosts' 'The Twists' *'Newbie Season': It was announced pre season that the cast would be composed of new players to the series. There was also an emphasis on casting houseguests who had never played a Big Brother game before. *'A Season of 'Almosts: The theme for this season was 'a season of almosts' and as such, each twist had something to do with the word 'almost'. It was announced on premiere night that the Almost HoH and Almost Evicted twists would be the first two of the season with more to come. *'Almost Head of Household': Each week the runner up in the Head of Household competition was crowned ''Almost Head of Household. This player nominated a third houseguest for eviction, but they were not safe from eviction and could be nominated by the actual Head of Household. In the event veto was used on their nominee, the Almost HoH would name the replacement nomination. The Almost HoH would be eligible to play in the following HoH competition and did cast a vote at eviction. *'Almost Evicted': Each week the nominee from the prior week with the second highest amount of votes would earn safety for the following week as a part of the Almost Evicted twist. In the event that the vote tied between the two safe nominees, neither would be safe for the following week. *'Almost Jury': The third 'Almost' twist of the season was that during Week 7 there was an Almost Jury twist where a competition was held and the lowest three placers became final nominees for the week. The other houseguests then cast a vote to save one of the three and the other two were evicted. The second portion of this twist was the pre-jury buyback which was won by Emma and allowed her to re-enter the game Week 8 with one week of immunity. 'Houseguests' 'Voting History' Notes *'Note 1': On premiere night it was announced that the runner up in the Head of Household competition would be called the Almost HoH and would name a third nominee. *'Note 2': On premiere night it was announced that the nominee with the second highest number of votes at eviction would be safe for the following week as a part of the Almost Evicted twist. *'Note 3': On Day 11, Dante was expelled from the game. Since he was nominated for eviction, the week was reset and there was no Power of Veto Competition. *'Note 4': For Week 7, votes were cast to save one of the three nominees. These three nominees were determined by a competition where the three lowest scorers were nominated. *'Note 5': As the final part of the Almost Jury twist, Emma won a buyback competition and re-entered the house, safe from eviction for Week 8. *'Note 6': The Live Night for this season featured a Double Eviction where a week of Big Brother was played out live on call and Carina was evicted. 'Weekly History' WEEK 1= |-|WEEK 2= |-|WEEK 3= |-|WEEK 4= |-|WEEK 5= |-|WEEK 6= |-|WEEK 7= |-|WEEK 8= |-|WEEK 9= |-|WEEK 10= |-|WEEK 11= |-|WEEK 12= Double Eviction |-|WEEK 13= |-|WEEK 14= |-|WEEK 15= |-|FINALE= 'Statistics' COMPETITION WINS= *Johnny - 7 *Crow - 7 *Jules - 4 *Mikee - 4 *Kori - 3 *Asya - 2 *Carina - 2 *Ellie A - 2 *Emma - 2 *Blake - 1 *James - 1 |-|HOH WINS= *Crow - 5 *Johnny - 3 *Ellie A - 2 *Mikee - 2 *Asya - 1 *Emma - 1 *Jules - 1 |-|POV WINS= *Johnny - 4 *Carina - 2 *Crow - 2 *Jules - 2 *Mikee - 2 *James - 1 |-|AHOH WINS= *Kori - 3 *Asya - 1 *Blake - 1 *Jules - 1 |-|NOMINATIONS= *Carina - 6 *Anabel - 4 *Ellie Q - 4 *Ethan - 4 *Mikee - 4 *Johnny - 3 *Kori - 3 *Asya - 2 *Crow - 2 *Emma - 2 *James - 2 *Jules - 2 *Tobi - 2 *Blake - 1 *Dante - 1 *Ellie A - 1 *Jason - 1 *Louise - 1 |-|VOTES= *James - 11 *Jason - 11 *Louise - 11 *Emma - 10 *Ethan - 10 *Ellie Q - 10 *Blake - 9 *Kori - 9 *Ellie A - 7 *Tobi - 6 *Anabel - 4 *Carina - 4 *Asya - 3 *Johnny - 2 *Mikee - 2 *Crow - 1 *Jules - 1 'Alliances' *'Lachie's Angels' - Blake, Ellie A *'The OG's' - Ellie Q, Ethan *'Quack Pack 2' - Dante, James, Jason, Emma *'Thing One and Thing Two' - Blake, Asya *'The Scorpion and the Bulls' - Jules, Kori, Mikee *'Cancer Taurus Connection' - Jules, Blake *'Durham Duo' - Blake, Emma *'The Real Jante' - Jules, Dante *'Black Justice' - Asya, Dante, Jules *'Planet of the Apes Duo' - Tobi, Emma *'We're Predictable' - Crow, Johnny, Asya *'British Babez' - Ellie A, Ellie Q, Louise, Ethan *'Female British Hot One' - Ethan, Emma, Kori *'Carina/Dante' - Carina, Dante *'Threatening Three' - Blake, Johnny, Anabel *'The Commonwealth' - Blake, Ellie A, Ellie Q, Ethan, Emma *'Suicide Squad' - Asya, Blake, Kori *'The Leftovers' - Crow, Tobi, Jules, Mikee *'That's How Mafia Works' - Kori, Emma, Tobi *'Fucking Best Friends Freaking Forever' - Kori, Jules *'The Sexy Six' - Emma, Jules, Crow, Mikee, Tobi, Kori *'The Fantastic Four' - Kori, Anabel, Jules, Crow *'The Creed' - Jason, Johnny *'Emma's Favs' - Emma, Crow, Mikee, Tobi *'The Safe Place' - Blake, Asya, Ellie A, Johnny *'Emma's Angels' - Blake, Tobi *'Safe Place Minus Blake' - Asya, Johnny, Ellie A *'Gays Rule Girls Drool' - Johnny, Crow, Carina, Mikee *'Crackheads' - Emma, Tobi *'The Rebellion' - Johnny, Asya, Emma *'Floaters Grab a Life Vest' - Jules, Crow, Johnny, Asya *'The Loyal Leftovers' - Crow, Mikee, Jules *'Oil and Water' - Mikee, Johnny 'Trivia' *This is the first season to be hosted on Discord. *This is the first season to have a woman win the Week 1 HoH Competition, Asya. *This is the first season since Season 3 - Hoenn to have a houseguest get expelled from the game. *'Carina' and Mikee are siblings and happen to be the third pair of siblings to play the game. Their connection was not a designated twist this season. Category:Season